


Care for a Sandwich?

by CassieRaven



Series: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grumpy Mamoru Chiba, Mamoru falls head over heels for Usagi, Matchmaking Plotting Motoki, No Sailor Senshi, Picky Eater Mamoru Chiba, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: Mamoru's taken against his will by Motoki out to eat and ends up interested in their waitress than actually listening to her attempting to take their order.





	Care for a Sandwich?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the various themed prompts and drabble series of ''The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka" everyone.   
> I'd like to thank everyone who either left a comment/review, liked/favorited the first story of the series, or left a kind kudos! Thank you!!! I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> This prompt, it should be noted that it's an AU setting on Usagi and Mamoru's life after all the seasons had happened "if" they hadn't had the traditional canon series of being a sailor Senshi warrior or masked superhero. If they didn't know another at all. I always liked the idea of despite their past lives, that they could have a normal relationship being together, like normal people. (I promise you all and Queen Risa that this will be the last food-themed prompt...for now. Hehe!) 
> 
> And here we go!

* * *

 

** Prompt #2: ** Peanut-butter and Jelly Sandwiches

**Title:** "Care for a Sandwich?" 

* * *

"I can't believe you are actually considering to eating this garbage they try passing off as decent sandwiches here. This place has bad reviews on the online food review foodie pages", Mamoru looked on at his fellow student medical resident and best friend with shame and disgust. 

 

"That's because you choose to listen to the negative reviews online before ever giving new restaurants that aren't your favorite curry pit stop places or at the hospital's gourmet cafeteria's meals," Motoki snorted, dismissing the ebony haired man's complaints.

 

"Seriously, let's just go to 'Curry Hut'. It's just down the street, a few minutes of a walk. This place only serves sandwiches." Mamoru grumbled, noticing the cheerful colors the inside of the small restaurant walls were painted, in bright warm green shades, and murals of cartoon sandwiches parading around with sandwich condiments. 

 

"You can go, I'm going to eat here. They also serve soups too. 'Kino Sandwiches and Lightening' is great. Sure the name's usual, but the owner and sandwich chef guru as she's called in the sandwich blog reviews and articles. I also happened to start dating her, She's the same Makoto Kino I've told you about. I've been eating here for weeks for lunch and the occasional late night munchies cravings between dead hours at Tokyo General when I'm in the ER late evening shifts," Motoki grinned, looking around the place like he had just entered into Disneyland Tokyo, dragging Mamoru by the arm sleeve of his god awful looking pea coat green jacket of his further into the cafe to grab a table near the wall. 

 

"Fine, seeing how you just started dating the girl who owns this place, might as well eat here...how convenient, menus already on the table waiting. What's decent here to eat that I won't regret?" Mamoru mumbled, taking a hold of the paper illustrated menu to look for something edible as he sat down, hearing Motoki sitting down across from him. 

 

"I already know what I'm ordering, the grilled triple cheese tomato melts on rustic sourdough bread with a side of creamy basil tomato soup. Makoto recommended me having it the last time I visited. She's quite the talent, and beautiful." Motoki sighed looking around for someone, not even bothering to look at the second menu on the table. 

 

"Clearly you've been coming for more than the meals here with how eager you are talking about this girl. Maybe breaking it off with Reika two years ago was for the best...I don't see anything remotely good on this menu, it's all stuff I wouldn't eat. Plus, I don't see anything related or even coming close to curry....ah. Finally, a waitress. Hey! Excuse me, miss! Over here!" Mamoru called out trying to flag down the waitress coming out from behind the curtains of the back area of the cafe, clearly closed off to customers.

 

_'About time we get some service in this place, hopefully, she can recommend something—holy kami! Please let her be single, not a minor, and a real natural blond! She looks like a deli sandwich waitress goddess.'_ Mamoru's mind sighed as his thoughts slowly went to mush at seeing the female figure walking over to them. 

 

She was beautiful. A not too tall blonde girl, with a nicely shaped pair of legs and a petite hour-glass figure wearing a green forest waist tied apron over a pair of black-uniformed jean shorts, black sheer leggings, and pink knee-high boots. The baggy looking pull over a t-shirt that was tinted pink with black short sleeves looked huge on her skinny frame. He noticed in the chest center of her shirt was the words in printed bold black letters: _'Feminist. Moon Goddess. Cat Lover. Foodie. Any Questions?'_ Her natural looking blonde hair was done in two odango messy shape buns on the top sides of her head, with lots of pins in them. 

 

He couldn't help but drink in her lovely framed face of messy eye shadow black and baby pink on her doe-like blue eyes. The bright neon pink-dusty rose lipstick on her pout-petite lips. Mamoru didn't know if she was an angel sent from heaven or from the sandwich gods in his dreams.

 

"Evening Tsukino-san, how're your classes going? Where's Makoto-san at?" Motoki asked warmly, green eyes glinting in amusement as he noticed his friend immediately coming out of his daze, as the bun-haired waitress smiled at them, pulling out a pen and pad of paper from her apron pocket. 

 

"Greetings Furuhata-kun, I think we've been past the respective formalities since last year when my best friend practically hit on you in the bakery when she was getting our usual bread supplies. You're literally courting her by now Motoki-san." the blonde giggled, writing on her pad of paper. 

 

"Fair enough, so how's studying at Tokyo University's Art Department going and where is Makoto?" Motoki asked again while the waitress 'Tsukino' just rolled her eyes. 

 

"Uni is going fine in the art department for me. I draw nude female models in the figure drawing department twice a week in the mornings. Then spend the rest of the same days designing illustrations and logo's to light burn on to silk screens for screen printing into jacket patches and t-shirt design art in printmaking class. I just made the shirt I'm wearing earlier this week. Oh, Makoto said to say sorry to you. She is stuck in our apartment having to work on her term paper for that Japanese War History Class she's taking. I'm covering her night shift along with Haruka-chan and Hotaru-chan. They're manning the opened seen kitchen stoves and grill," she pointed behind her to the direction to the grills by the kitchen.

 

Motoki and Mamoru both saw two women working, a younger girl a few years younger than the waitress cutting bread slices from some wheat rolls wearing clothes of all black, her violet eyes concentrated on her task, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The older woman looking almost like a man meeting feminine amazon, gray-blue eyes, short cut tan-blonde hair, wearing a baggy men's sized gray shirt, faded dark blue trousers. She looked up from grilling meat at the grill stove, giving them a friendly as best it looked smile before going back to cooking. 

 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Gomen, almost forgot. Please excuse my manners, Usagi-chan, I'd like for you to meet my best friend who's practically like my own brother, and fellow medical student intern at the hospital Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru, this is Usagi Tsukino. She's Makoto's longtime best friend who works here with her and goes with her to Tokyo University. They grew up in Juuban as we did it seems. Small world huh?" Motoki smirked with a matchmaking glint in his eyes that Usagi didn't notice, but Mamoru did as he motioned a hello to her, letting her shake his hand.

 

"Hi. If he's ever said anything about me that sounds negative Usagi-san, just know that Motoki is a complete and utter liar. Noting said about me is always true coming from his mouth," Mamoru grinned, as Usagi just laughed. 

 

"Really? I'll keep that in mind, Mamoru-san. All right, what is it that you medical doctors in training want to eat? We're low on turkey so no turkey sandwiches hot or cold tonight." Usagi asked, getting down to business. 

 

"I'll take my usual. Extra shredded cheese and croutons in my soup, please. I'm starving. You might have problems with Mamoru here because he's a picky eater and isn't much of a sandwich eater. He's a curry addict." Motoki informed her as she nodded, smiling as she wrote it down, and turned to the other man who looked like he wanted to punch the dirty blonde across from him. 

 

"The usual got it. A picky eater you say? Pft, please Motoki-kun. He doesn't look like a picky eater. Curry eh? Now that's a man after my own heart, I love curry. Would you like a waitress's recommendation on what to get?" Usagi asked, focusing her attention to Mamoru who couldn't help but look happy at hearing her words.

 

"I'm not that bad, just selective. You're a curry eater too? I like what I'm hearing. Well, seeing how you're shirt states you seem to be some sort of a foodie, you've got to be a food expert. So, what's good that you recommend I order here?" Mamoru asked, deciding to bite as the odango haired blonde blushed a tinted pink color in her cheeks at his words.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment and not harassment Dr. Chiba. I highly suggest Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwiches. With the crusts off. People like having them for a late night dinner meets dessert option. Our specialty here." Usagi suggested, not bothering to write it down as she noticed the look of questioning and hesitation on the good looking man.

 

"PB and J?! Why would I want something a child eats? It sounds so plain." Mamoru exclaimed, not looking convinced of her suggestion. 

 

"Because you've never had a Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwich...on fluffy thick white french bread slices, with chocolate chip flavored peanut-butter and orange marmalade jelly that Makoto makes both from scratch herself, coated in butter sauce and panko bread crumbs after being egged and milked battered before we deep fry them with the crusts off. Then serve them with...a dipping bowl of dark chocolate and semi-sweet chocolate sauce you can dunk them into," Usagi explained very calmly, carefully, and sweetly with a soft-spoken voice as Mamoru stared at her in shock. 

 

"Did you say, chocolate chip flavored peanut-butter? W-with chocolate sauce?" he asked, wondering if he had been just imagining that her voice was having an attractive and physical effect on him. 

 

"Yes, everything on that sandwich is made from scratch with chocolate flavoring, and deep-fried to be cut and dipped into a chocolate sauce. I actually helped Makoto come up with the recipe back in our senior year of high school when she and her parents were creating this place. It's the house specialty. You want some Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked again in a cooed voice with a knowing smirk on her lips that just was starting to make Mamoru feel something funny inside his chest, like almost close to butterflies. 

 

"I'll take two of those sandwiches, with extra chocolate sauce and a glass of chocolate milk," he immediately, as Usagi hummed an 'all right, got it', as she smiled and turned on her boot heeled feet over to where Haruka and Hotaru were, to hand in their orders. 

 

"Well, well. Someone looks happy I brought them here after all now that you've met everyone's favorite sandwich waitress. Makoto was right about me bringing you here to finally introduce you to Usagi. You should know some things about her, so take note."

 

"Nani?" Mamoru stopped eyeing Usagi's back and jean short covered butt, turning back to Motoki. He became hotter around his shirt collar and red in his blushing as the blonde eyed him mischievously. 

 

"Usagi is a lover of all foods except carrots. Comes from a good family, She has a nice Mother Ikuko who will love anyone she brings over and try to feed them. Her father Kenji's a paranoid over protective-gun totting Father but means well, and she's got a bratty little brother named Shingo. She loves sleeping, eating, watching cartoons, reading manga of all types, and is majoring in fine arts with a minor study in printmaking. She wants to design her own art illustration prints of clothing and poster art." Motoki informed him happily.

 

"I see, sounds like asking her out, for her phone number, potentially in the future trying to win her parents over, and trying to woo her with mangas, curry take out minus carrots, and art supplies is the best way for me to go. Anything else?" Mamoru asked, his eyes wandering over to where Usagi was, getting their drinks together by the beverages section of the kitchen.

 

"Yes, she doesn't give anyone the special recommendations of her favorite sandwich served here to any guy...unless she's fully interested. So consider yourself lucky my friend, I think it's safe to say that she finds you attractive and interested in you. According to Makoto's mutual friend of there's Minako, she states and I quote 'Usagi doesn't give in to kissing, frenching, or even sleeping with a guy until after the third or fourth date is successful and the guy isn't a sleazeball like her high school former ex-boyfriend Demando something loser was.' Whatever that means..but you'll probably have to come here every other night, ordering her sandwich before she gives you that first date." Motoki smiled with a nod as Usagi made her way back with their drinks. 

 

Mamoru nodded silently with a grin, accepting the cold glass of chocolate milk that had a curly blue crazy straw in it Usagi gave him with a warm-playful look in her eyes. Coming back to order the same thing recommended by the sandwich waitress and girl of his dreams didn't seem like such a bad way to fall. 

 

* * *

 

**The End**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PB and J prompt finished. Hopefully, nothing of the food mentioned in this prompt made anyone hungry or starved for food...if not, I apologize!   
>  Until the next challenge, I hope everyone enjoyed reading and will leave a review of feedback to let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Next Prompt: A Sailor Moon takes the comic-movie version of 'Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World'


End file.
